Give Up
by emmiesensei
Summary: He has had his eyes on the Brit, and realised that he loved him. Several attempts to court him has failed, so he tries dressing up as a woman in another attempt to woo him. It became the last time. Pairings: One sided FrUK/UKFr, some USUK.


**Give Up**

He and his friends had thought this out so well, and yet it was shattered - though not in the way that they had foreseen. They had done many of these plans, but only this needed a disguise, since all the others had failed too. But this time, they had been overconfident.

The plan was to court Arthur Kirkland, the representation of England and the United Kingdom. What a fool he was to believe that it would work, despite wearing a dark green, Victorian inspired dress with matching corset, shoes, gloves and hat. The pretty dress was probably being ruined by him sitting there all alone in the probably dirty grass, knees hugged close to his chest as he leaned sadly against the tree. His coat was used as a blanket to keep himself somewhat warm.

After having gone through the preparations to successfully turn into a real lady, he had gone to the dinner that was held in London and was open for anyone who could afford the luxury. Arthur never missed those dinners. Never once. It was a chance for him to meet his fellow Brits, talk about the lousy weather and their unfortunately burnt scones, and maybe meet someone from another country who just happened to be at the dinner - either with someone, or alone.

He had gone alone, and no one even raised a brow of suspicion. He had been blessed with such natural looks, that people actually thought he was an high class lady. It was so hard to pass up on all the good opportunities to spend the night with young, handsome men - but his heart ached for only one, and his eyes didn't want to see anyone but Arthur.

It was easy to find him. No one had such unruly mop of hair like Arthur, and he could see the Brit from a mile - it became like that, having known him for so long. Seen him grow up, and become that strong, prideful lion of a man.

Along women, Arthur was so gentle, so smooth - it made his heart throb, knowing that he wouldn't get such treatment, unless he really was a woman. That might be the cause as to why the Englishman had been surrounded by ladies during the dinner. He probably still was.

It was easier than he had thought, to get close to his love. Arthur didn't recognise him - which was very unexpected since the Brit had seen him disguise himself as a lady many times, but it was a good thing too -, and his heart swelled with warm feelings as the greeting he received in return was a kiss on his gloved hand. He was even complimented, and got to hear that he reminded the Brit of someone...

It was hard to keep the accent hidden, but he managed. He had practiced really well - he was proud of himself! They talked a lot, and he even managed to make Arthur laugh... It was so wonderful - he even got to cling to his arm. Arthur didn't seem to mind at all...

He couldn't remember the last time his face had been so flushed - not from alcohol or arousment, but because of the simple innocence feeling of being so close to the one he truly loved... People who knew about his love always said that he was crazy, that he should drop it. Who could love someone like Arthur anyway?

They didn't know. They knew nothing. Knew nothing about Arthur's crazy smiles, his odd laughter and his peculiar humour. Neither his bad taste in fashion he always needed to correct, his nature of being a disaster in the kitchen or his boring hobbies.

Nothing about how really prideful he looked as he walked around in that suit, how gentle his bold hands really were, the heart warming smiles he gave and that beautiful look of tenderness in his eyes when...

Alfred F. Jones showed up, just as he had been about to actually stutter out a request about going outside in the fresh air to the gentleman, but he immediately closed his mouth. Arthur had seemed curious as to what he had to say, but didn't mention it as the American came into the picture.

"Haha, sorry sweet stuff - but could I get to steal back my date~?"

"Blimey, Alfred, you're three hours late... Even worse than that stupid, perverted frog."

Arthur blushed, while he felt how all the good feelings dropped to the pit of his stomach, no longer warm and feather like - but cold and hard as ice. His arms had already loosened around the Brit, so Arthur could easily take those two steps to greet the American with a kiss on the cheek. A kiss that could've been his. Though it didn't matter if he thought like that or not... It would never be, he realised.

"Hey... That's insulting y'know~" laughed Alfred, and gave the Brit a kiss on the lips before hugging him close. The image was a poisoned arrow through his heart. "I'm surprised he isn't here this time - but I'm glad too. It's so much more quiet since he doesn't act like the ass he is and annoy you all the time, haha!"

He stared at the couple exchange some more affection. No words would come out, even if his lips were parted and his eyes screamed with many emotions. The need to rip the picture apart was almost making him shake, but his love was much greater than that. Nothing could make him hurt Arthur, not when the Brit looked so... Happy.

He only changed expression when they suddenly looked back at him, pressing his lips firmly close, eyes half closed as he continued to look their way - but his eyes were no longer focused on them. They were looking out in the thin air, the sparkles of loving life slowly fading to nothing.

"Ah... Miss, if you excuse me, I'll be focusing on my lover here for the rest of the evening. I hope I'll see you again, some other time? It was a real pleasure to speak with you, and it would be an honour to be able to do it again. And maybe you'll find some fine young man to bring with you?"

There that Brit went again with his stupid, lovely gentleman attitude, while letting the American hold him like that... When had it happened. Why was it America. Why was it him of all people. He was nothing compared to him, who knew more about Arthur than anyone, and had always been a person to desire. Jones had never been that. Jones would never be that.

He didn't want anyone but Arthur, either. Fine young man... Just the thought made him taste the bitterness. He was an immortal. It wouldn't last, even if he had wanted to. To not want it, made it even worse.

After waiting for a little to see if the other two would add something, he shook his head. Had Arthur not seen the look on his face? Didn't he see how empty his blue eyes were? Of course not... No one ever did. It's a wonder he even tried anymore.

"No. I see that I've only been wasting your time and mine - I won't bother you anymore." he said, voice sweet and soft, like honey and the flowers of an orange. "Farewell, Mr. Kirkland. Let your life be happier than mine."

That was when he turned on his heels, and walked out, not bothering to excuse himself like a proper lady when he accidentally bumped into someone. He hoped so badly that Arthur would follow, and demand an explanation. Hopeless wishing, again. It was close that he had started to cry before he reached the door, but he even managed to get his coat and then get out of sight. Then it started.

The mascara had ran down his shaved face like four coal black streaks, and the lipstick was slightly smudged. It was a while since he had stopped crying, but just thinking of what had happened drew a pathetic whimper from his lips and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

It was getting too cold... He had probably been sitting there for hours. Thinking that, he slowly stood up, supporting himself against the tree as he put on the coat and didn't even bother to try and fix himself up.

He dialled a number after picking up his cellphone from the pocket, and sniffled loudly to himself as the person finally picked up the phone.

"C'est Francis. I give up." he said, and broke down again.

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN:

To clear one thing - I'm not a supporter of USUK. Really, I would gladly say u-suk(you-suck) aaaany day, but for the sake of this oneshot, I felt the need to use them as the couple.

I hope that there aren't too many errors - I've been reading it through a couple of times and fixed everything I saw, but it's hard to notice everything(especially since English is only my second language).

The title and the idea of this thing is from one of the themes in the 100 Themes Challenge. I plan to do more in the future.


End file.
